


With Me, Always

by Ematthews13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben lives, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-TRoS, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ematthews13/pseuds/Ematthews13
Summary: Rey seeks out Ben her first night on Tatooine.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	With Me, Always

“Be with me.” 

The night she arrives on Tatooine, after watching the twin suns set over the horizon, she lays on her makeshift cot in the Skywalker homestead, trying to make sense of it all. The war is over, her family both found and chosen dead, and she’s alone again. 

“ _Be with me,_ ” she forces out. A whispered cry into the darkness for the belonging she sought to return. She had found it,  _they_ had found it, together, if just for a moment before it was ripped from her like everything else in her life. 

She remembers his triumphant smile just for her, the little huffed laugh before it all went to hell moments later. She hadn’t had time to grieve his loss then, closing herself off until her mission was complete and choosing to seek out solitude where his family’s story had begun. Now that she’s alone, the tears roll freely. 

_Alone._

Despite reassurances otherwise, after all this time, she still is. 

“Be with me,” she utters breathlessly, a desperate plea. 

“I’ll never leave you,” a deep voice rustles across the room. 

Her eyes shoot open to find him, and without logical thought she’s lunging into his arms. 

It defies all reason that he’s able to catch her, she thinks, even having seen Master Luke catch her lightsaber days earlier. 

There’s about a thousand things she could say, feelings she never got the chance to express aloud that have haunted her for the better part of a year. 

“Blue’s not really your color, you know,” escapes her mouth, deliriously. 

But he knows, he _must_ know what she means to say, his fingers entangling in her hair while his other hand rests low on her back. She can feel his smile, his warm huff in the crook of her neck. She pulls back to look in his eyes, bringing her forehead to his. 

It feels like a dream after the horror that was the past system cycle, to hear him and see him before her as if he’s truly alive were it not for the blue hue of the force. 

“Stay,” she pleads. 

He answers with a quick glance down to her lips and a tender, lingering kiss that reminds her of just how much they were robbed. 

In her visions, he had lived. In her visions, they had skipped between worlds until she’d seen every planet the galaxy had to offer. 

In her vision, their children had his hair, her eyes, and the stubborn resilience of the Solos, Skywalkers, and Palpatines combined. 

She can’t help but feel bitterness towards the Force for making her believe in a future that would never come. Even though she ended the intergalactic war once and for all, she can’t help but feel bitterness at the tremendous loss she’s suffered at its expense. Now she’s forced to live a life devoid of her own family, devoid of the only person in this forsaken galaxy who has ever understood her, reached out for her and yearned for her. The only person who’s ever come back just for her. 

“This isn’t the end,” he says, following her thoughts. It seems even in his death their bond persists. 

“How?” She scoffs in anger. “You’re dead-“ 

“I’m not.” 

Rey looks at him in confusion, trying to make any sense of the apparent blue ghost in her arms. He must discern from her baffled expression how lost she is on the subject. 

“I’m somewhere,” he continues, a relatable puzzled look dotting his features. “Somewhere between.” 

Her hands slide from his hair to his shoulders in her continued befuddlement. Ben doesn’t look like he has much understanding himself. 

“But you’re aliv-“

“Yes,” his emphatic response cuts her short.

She waits for him to explain, hoping that he can.

“My family isn’t here. Not Luke, not my mother, not my,” he swallows roughly, “grandfather.” He looks at her again, his eagerness for her to understand in the midst of his own perplexed state evident in his eyes. “I’m somewhere in between.” 

“Then I’ll find you,” she assures him adamantly.

His touch becomes lighter,his visage weaker as his form begins to blend in to the atmosphere. 

She steals a kiss from what remains of him and her feet sink to the dusty floor. 

“I will always find you,” her broken whisper promises into the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this solely on adrenaline and coffee this morning and the other half full of the sangria I poured out for my boy, so hopefully it’s decent. As long as things like the Mortis arc and world between worlds exists and Project Luminous is a mystery, I’ll believe Ben Solo can come back.


End file.
